


Can You Come Get Me?

by anamnesisUnending



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisUnending/pseuds/anamnesisUnending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's family might fail her, but the other hawkeye still has her back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Come Get Me?

Clint’s phone buzzed, and he groaned as he reached across the couch to pick it up. It was a text from Kate, just one short sentence: Can you come get me?

The message was uncharacteristically devoid of smug emojis—how that girl could make every emoji look smug, Clint would never know, but the emptiness of the tone gave it a sense of urgency. Before Clint could fire off a reply, another text from Kate came in.

Like ASAP.

Clint jumped to his feet and went looking for his quiver and bow; it was unlikely that Kate was in any trouble she couldn’t get herself out of, but it was better to be safe than sorry. When he was ready to leave, he texted Kate back, asking for a location. She replied with the name and address of some convenience store, and Clint’s GPS said it was about an hour away.

On my way, he texted her before starting the car and pressing his foot to the gas pedal, probably more than strictly necessary or safe.

***  
Kate looked mostly alright, when Clint found her. It was clear she’d been in a fight by all the bruises and scratches she had, and Clint might’ve been worried about the way she held her arm against her stomach, but this was the girl who’d nearly chipped her teeth shooting a bow after she’d broken her arm. She’d be alright.

“Took you long enough,” she said when he pulled up in front of the shop.

“Uh, traffic?” He shrugged sheepishly.

Kate smiled and got into the passenger seat. She turned on the radio, and didn’t speak until they were on the road again.

***

“So what happened?” Clint asked, once they were on the highway.

“Just some goons someone sent after me,” Kate said. “I took care of it, but I kinda don’t really want to be driving right now. I mean, goons are no big deal, and I’ve. . .I mean it’s not like I haven’t had people target me before but. . .” she trailed off.

Clint nodded. He didn’t blame her for being a little shaken up about it. Doesn’t matter how many fights you’ve been in; you still bruise.

“Any idea who sent them?” Clint asked.

“Yeah,” Kate said quietly.

“Kate?” Clint said, glancing away from the road for a second to look at her. He wasn’t sure if he hadn’t heard, or if she just hadn’t said anything more. “If you know who it was, maybe we can track them down, see what they’re up to.”

“Yeah, I know it’s just—it was, uh—“

Clint glanced at her again.

“It was my dad,” she said finally.

Clint wasn’t sure he’d heard her right. “Wait, what?”

“My dad. He’s the one who sent those guys after me.”

Clint furrowed his brow, then swerved off the road to park along the side of the highway. The car lurched violently to a halt.

“Sorry,” he said, turning to look at her. “Just. . .could you repeat that? One more time?”

Kate smiled weakly, looked him straight in the eyes and said, “You’re a terrible driver.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Right, okay, but before that. What did you say?”

Kate carefully stretched her injured arm, as if testing to see if it still worked. It apparently met her standards. She signed the message to him, mouthing the words as she did, but if she spoke, it was too quiet to be heard.

Clint froze. “Okay that’s—that’s what I’d really hoped I hadn’t heard.” Silence hung in the air, looming over the pair, until Clint whispered just one word. “Damn.”

“Yeah. Damn,” Kate repeated, looking away. She was shaking.

When Clint spoke again he was angry, having put his thoughts into proper order. “I mean, I knew he was a jerk, but seriously? I mean, that’s not being a jerk that’s. . .that’s downright villainous.”

“Yeah, I know.” She was crying, every muscle in her body tense as if to stop the tears from flowing. But they did anyways, slow droplets rolling down her cheeks.

It took Clint a minute to find his words again when he realized. “Aw, jeez, I’m sorry, Katie,” was all he could say.

Kate didn’t object to the nickname this time.

Clint set a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, we’ll deal with this, okay? Villainous parent’s‘ve got nothing on team Hawkeye.”

Kate managed a small grin and gave him a friendly shove. “Doofus,” she said, and if her voice still shook, Clint ignored it as he brought the car back onto the highway.


End file.
